This invention relates to sealant material having a cone penetration from about 100 to 350 (10.sup.-1 mm) as determined by the standard ASTM test D217-68 and having an ultimate elongation of at least 100% as determined by standard ASTM test D638-80. Elastomeric sealants of these properties generally have very tacky surfaces and very low mechanical strength which makes these sealants difficult to handle and apply to substrates where a seal is desired. These elastomeric sealants have been used in various containers such as caps and crimp connectors in order to provide environmental seals on electrical connections and other substrates, as disclosed in U.K. patent application No. 2,133,026, and copending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 434,011 filed Oct. 12, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,261, and copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 507,433 filed June 23, 1983, now abandoned, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
These elastomeric sealants have also been cast into a foamlike structure in order to give the elastomeric sealant certain mechanical strengths and handling qualities, such as disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 507,435 filed June 23, 1983, now abandoned, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. When the elastomeric sealant is cast into such a foam structure, it may be made in the form of a tape which can be applied on or around a substrate to accomplish the desired environmental seal. Due to the surface tack of the elastomeric sealant, it is desired to have a permanent backing on one side of the elastomeric sealant to provide a tack-free finish when the sealant is applied on or around a substrate. It is also desirable to be able to remove the sealant from the substrate, have the sealant remain intact and reapply the sealant to the substrate.
Due to the various properties of these elastomeric sealants, including their softness, flexibility, elongation and, in many cases, the oil content, typical backing or support materials are not suitable for use with these elastomeric sealants. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide in combination an elastomeric sealant and a backing material which are bonded together with a sufficient strength to provide a useful sealing material which can be applied to or around a substrate, can provide a surface of the elastomeric sealant having reduced tack, can provide mechanical protection for the elastomeric sealant and may provide means for removing the elastomeric sealant from the substrate without substantial damage to the elastomeric sealant to allow reapplying the sealant to the substrate.